Kingdom Hearts: The Immortal Dream
by Alex The Owl
Summary: (AU) All the worlds are connected. All the world are exposed to darkness. One boy can protect them all and preserve everyone's dreams. His name? Axel "Ace" Fox.
1. Ace

**I've always been a fan of Kingdom Hearts. I finished the second game (while I barely started the first one) last summer and I'm still struggling to find out how we can continue the game after defeating Xenmas.**

 **But the whole concept of combining Square Enix and Disney stuff sounds completely crazy, and yet, they still managed to make a great game franchise with it. The second game specially holds a place in my heart as I played it a lot as a kid.**

 **So it was bond to happen sooner or later. After reading my friend TheDragonSaver's stories on the subject, I decided to start. Please, note that this story takes place in my own version and doesn't follow anyone of the games' storylines. It's entirely new.**

 **So without any further due, let's start the story of Ace!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town which wore its name very well because of the wonderful sunsets brought to it everyday. The people living there were enjoying their peaceful little lives, sharing their joys and pains with each other, like one big family. They all loved this town and didn't wanted to leave it.

There was one boy in particular who loved life in Twilight Town more than the others.

"Did you find everything you searched for?" asked the market's owner.

"Yes, here's the money."

"Thanks, have a nice day, Ace."

"Same for you," Ace said as he picked his groceries bag and left the market.

Ace is a 15-year old boy. He have short brown hair and hazel eyes. His dress consists of a red shirt with a drawing of a black ace symbol (like the ones in cards games) and apple-red shorts, a Super Mario Bros cap and orange running shoes. He also have black fingerless gloves.

Saying that Ace was a popular boy among the Twilight Town's habitants would been an understandment as he was considered to be the strongest struggle fighter in town. Struggle fighting was a popular sport in Twilight Town and for long, Seifer - Ace's nemesis - has been considered the best at it until Ace dethroned him, a few years ago. Let's just say that it putted more oil on the fire of their rivalry.

"Ace!"

Say his name and he appears. Ace turned around to see Seifer arriving with his two little dogs, Fuu and Rai, and the little Vivi. Ace never understood why the little black-faced magician with golden eyes decided to hang out with those bullies; unlike them, he was actually very nice and sweet. It was impossible to understand how someone like him could hang out with someone like Seifer - cocky, sarcastic, and a self-proclaimed protector of order (or at least, his idea of order), which was just bullying people into following what he says.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great (that was sarcastic) Seifer and his two little watchdogs," Ace said with turning around, causing Fuu and Rai to flinch at the nickname he gave them, though Vivi seemed happy to not have been included in the insult. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want, boy," Seifer said with a tone of defiance and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Give the photos back!"

Ace gave him a confused look. "Photos? What kind of stupidity are you talking about again?"

"Don't think you can fool me! There has been cases of missing photos for everyone in this part of Twilight Town! And everybody knows that you're the only one who likes to collect things. This automatically makes you the number 1 suspect in this story!"

Seriously, this guy seemed to think he was some kind of hero.

"Primo," Ace said with lifting one finger "I only collect stuff like toys and video games. And secundo, unlike some people I know, I have better things to do than stealing other people's proprieties. So see ya around, dude," he started walking away with his groceries.

"NOT SO FAST!" Seifer wasn't done with him and ran, looking to hit him in the back...only to receive a back elbow in the face from Ace.

"Only cowards attack people in the back like this," Ace said without turning to look at the results of his counter-attack. "And at your place, I would go train myself instead of caring about pictures; the Struggle Tournament is only five days away," he finished and walked away, leaving Seifer's friends to look after him.

The Struggle Tournament is a single-elimination tournament is held in the town every summer, the prize of which is the Four Crystal Trophy, and a chance at a match against the reigning champion for an additional prize. Said reigning champion was the gambler Setzer, who has become very popular with Twilight Town's women. Ace and Seifer were both interested in competing in the tournament that year.

Not too long After, Ace arrived at the little house where he lived and entered to be greeted by a hoot from his snowy owl, Alex, who flew on his arm.

"Hey, Alex," Ace said with gently caressing his hair. "How you doing? You've been nice while I was gone?"

Alex once again replied with an hoot. Ace chuckled before going to put his groceries in the fridge and kitchen cabinets. The house Ace lived in was pretty small with one room which served as his bedroom and play zone, a kitchen, living room, and bathroom. His bedroom was decorated with various posters, movies and video games from Disney and Pixar which Ace was a huge fan of. He even had a plushie of Destiny from Finding Dory on his bed.

After putting his groceries away, Ace sat on the couch of his living room and turned his TV on to play a bit on his old NES. Ace was a huge gamer, playing on almost every consoles. Alex flew beside him and hooting at his friend for encouragement.

The Struggle Tournament was in five days; he had time to relax a bit until then...

* * *

 **I know this was short, but I wanted to start softly, introduce the world in which this story will take place, and also show some of Ace's personal characters.**

 **Again, this is my first KH story, so don't be mad if I made some mistakes. I hope you enjoy it so far and that you'll stay stunned for the next chapter ;)**


	2. Struggle tournament

**Sorry for not updating in an eternity, but I'm writing many stories simultaneously.**

* * *

"And we're done!" Ace said after performing a flip with a skateboard to plant a Struggle poster on a wall of the street.

One day prior to the Struggle tournament, Ace decided to make a few jobs to earn enough munny and go at the beach, the day after. Summer vacations were about to end and he wanted to go at the beach at least one more time to enjoy the soft sand, fresh breeze, and agreeable sensation of hearing the waves falling shore before getting locked into his classroom for thousands of hours.

His job being done, he returned to see the boss who gave him a total of 500 munny for all the works he made. "Thanks again for your help, Ace!" he called as Ace waved his hand at him and started walking back home.

"Okay, adding this to my current purse, it should be enough to go at the beach after winning the Struggle tournament," Ace mumbled to himself and toyed a bit with his munny bag.

 _"Ace..."_

"Huh?" he said with turning around and spotted a strange white figure disappearing behind a corner of the quarter. "Did someone called me? Hello?"

No answer. Strange. Maybe the work of today slapped him a bit hard on the head. Adjusting his cap, Ace walked back home with his munny. He had to rest a bit before tomorrow.

* * *

So, after a good night of resting (as much as he could), Ace got woken up by good Alex as he almost slept in. To thank him, Ace gave him a double ration of his favorite crackers and the snowy owl responded by affectionately nibbling his ear.

After that, he headed to the center of Twilight Town where the tournament was being held. A little squared arena has been built in the middle of the zone for the occasion alongside many bands decorations around. And many people from town were gathered either to watch the few fights or to participate.

By the time afternoon rolled around, it was already time for the semi-finals. Ace managed to defeat all his opponents and was now going to go head-to-head with the one he just couldn't wait to kick his ass: Seifer.

Ace was currently sitting on the bench next to the tournament's board, drinking a bottle of water to make sure he wouldn't get de-hydrated before his fight. He was holding his Struggle stick in the other own, clutching it a bit as he was totally ready to fight. Lifting it, he performed a few swings with it; it was perfectly balanced between light enough to move quickly and solid enough to strike hard.

"Hey, Ace!" He turned around and saw none other than Hayner, one of the few guys who had the guts to stand up to Seifer and his gang.

"Hey, Hayner," Ace greeted back and stood up from his bench. "You did good in the preliminaries."

"You were not bad yourself," the blonde guy wearing military shorts and a grey jacket said with a smile.

"Are Pence and Olette there too?" Ace asked with offering some of his water to Hayner who politely declined.

"Yes; they'll be watching from the sides." He then smirked. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna hold anything back during our match."

This caused Ace to look in surprise. "We're facing in the next match?"

Hayner blinked at him curiously. "You didn't know? We're facing off against each other while Seifer will face his own friend Vivi."

"Oh, okay," Ace said before smiling and holding a fist toward Hayner. "In that case, I'm not gonna hold anything back either, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna make a bad match, right?"

"It's clear!" Hayner declared with pressing his own fist against Ace's for a bump-fist. "It would also be good if one of us could win the tournament and make sure Seifer doesn't win."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not planning on letting him win anytime soon," Ace said with confidence.

* * *

Later on, the time of the match came. Ace and Hayner met in the middle of the fighting zone with the referee, an old, chubby man with a cute mustache. He gave them their respective Struggle stick before stepping away, allowing them to shake hands before getting in position.

"Come on, guys!"

"Put on the greatest fight of all time!"

Ace turned his head to see Pence and Olette cheering for them amongst the small crowd. This made him smile. "You didn't lied when you said they would cheer us on."

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Axel "Ace" Foxx and his friend Hayner!" the announcer called from the speakers.

"Ready?" the ref asked to which they both nodded without removing their glance from each other. "BEGIN!"

Neither of the combatant made a move first with both of them slowly circling the arena and sizing each other up. Finally, Ace made a move by jumping and going for a dive smash with Hayner quickly dodging and taking his own swing at Ace who ducked. The two then started smashing their Struggle sticks at each other with several collisions for several minutes, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

"Wow! You sure got stronger since the last time we fought, Ace!" Hayner complimented as he clashed his stick once more against his opponent's.

"Thanks, Hayner, I've been training really hard!" Ace replied.

After they broke away from each other, the crowd looked in awe as they engaged a combo-based series of attacks. Although Hayner was a very offensive fighter, he wasn't very good at counter-attacking or parrying, so he tended to leave himself open after using his own attacks.

Ace took benefit of this by dodging a stabbing attack and replied with a powerful swing right into Hayner's face which send him flying and land down really hard. The crowd gasped and the ref went to check on him. "Participant Hayner is no longer able to continue!" he announced before walking beside Ace and rising his hand in the air. "And the winner is Ace!"

The crowd (even Pence and Olette) cheered for him before he walked over to Hayner and helped him back up. In the process, he noticed his attack left a red mark in his face. "Wow! Sorry, I went a bit hard."

"Hey, you defeated me fair and square, you shouldn't apologize," Hayner said as Ace helped him back up. Though he couldn't help but rub his mark a bit. "But I'd appreciate a little more softness next time."

Ace chuckled and helped his friend going back to the bench while thinking about the fact that he was going in final against either Seifer or vivi, though it was most likely going to be the former...

* * *

 **For everyone, I know the Struggle tournament works with orbs falling, but I couldn't find a good way of implanting this into a realistic fight. So I simply made this a fight to K.O.**


	3. Ace vs Setzer

Unsurprisingly, Ace easily defeated with only a few shots to win the Struggle tournament. The crowd erupted with cheers as Seifer and his gang just stormed off in anger, meaning Hayner won the third place. Ace was now sitting on a bench to rest a bit before his next match.

Indeed, though he won the tournament, the rules said that he was allowed to face the champion of the Struggle competition for the title. So, even though the last match has been pretty simple, he wanted to take his time to rest a bit.

"Hey, Ace," Hayner said as he came to see his friend, but the crowd erupted once again before he could say anything else.

"Setzerrr!" a bunch of girls (actually, everyone around) cheered loudly as the champ arrived.

Setzer has long, silver hair and violet eyes, as well as a number of thin scars, one of which reaches from his hairline and over his left eye. He wears a loose shirt that is lilac in the front and violet in the back and black pants secured by a black belt with a silver skull belt buckle. The legs of his pants are tucked into knee-high lilac boots with swirling lavender designs on the back, and designs vaguely resembling parts of the Nobody sigil on the toes.

He also ties a han purple sash with swirling white patterns on it around his waist, covering half of his left leg. Setzer drapes a long black coat with yellow lining and a yellow triangle patter lining the high collar over his shoulders, kept in place by a short silver chain attached to two silver skull pins on either side of the coat.

He waved his hand in a charismatic way to the fans all around as Ace stepped up in the fighting zone, well decided to give this show-off a good lesson. The referee gave both men their respective Struggle stick.

"You two, play fair now," he instructed. "You're at the top of the bracket."

"There's only room for one up here," Setzer remarked with a smirk at Ace who just scoffed at his arrogance.

"Well, may the best man win!" the ref said before walking away to leave both men alone in the fighting zone.

"Hey, Axel," Setzer said with turning toward him. "How about you throw the match for me?" he arrogantly asked which made Ace rise an eye brow.

"Stay focus, Ace!" Hayner shouted.

"Let me win and I'll make it worth your while," Setzer offered with a smile.

Ace just scoffed with a fake smile. "Sorry, but unlike you, I don't fight for the munny or the glory; I do it for the fun of the game, pal." He then took his fighting stance.

"Ace, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion!" the announcer said. "The winner of this match will be our true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong," Setzer affirmed with his eternal smile. "And that is a big mistake."

"Ready?" the ref asked to which they both nodded without removing their glance from each other. "BEGIN!"

"My life is a chip in your pile. Time to ante up," Setzer said with passing an hand in his hair. However, Ace used this moment to strike him in the shoulder with his stick.

"Talk less, fight more," he said with a smirk.

In a split-second, Setzer took back from the attack and went for a forward-step swing straight at Ace who blocked it just in time with his own stick. Setzer then kicked Ace in the stomach, knocking him back a little bit.

The champion then performed a flying stab which saw him doing a spinning air lunge, but this time, Ace was prepared. He waited until Setzer was close before dodging his stick attack, tricking him into stabbing the air and giving him the chance to headbutt him.

Setzer grunted as he fell down to the floor, but he was not willing to give up yet. He dashed to the side of Ace before clashing his Struggle stick with his and glancing right into his eyes. The two grunted as they clashed their sticks over and over again until Setzer got the other side and delivered a few strikes into Ace's back, smirking as he did so.

Despite being though, Ace had to admit that was painful. He grunted as he ended blocking Setzer's stick with his hand and stroke his own stick directly into his chest. He then smashed him in the face with his stick to knock him away as he panted a couple of times. "You sure are better than Seifer!"

"Of course I am," Setzer affirmed, struggling to stand up as he wiped the dirt from his face. "I did train every day of my life, you know."

"So did I," Ace said with charging at his opponent, his stick ready to strike. He swung multiple hits toward Setzer who blocked almost all of them. He certainly was skilled.

Setzer blocked a few more of his attacks before grabbing Ace's right arm with his left one to prevent him from attacking. Using his free hand, he hit his stick four times into Ace's stomach. This last one groaned in pain before finally blocking Setzer's stick as he went for a fifth attack.

He then kicked Setzer to the side of his hip before making him trip with a spin kick to the back of his legs and then jumped away to put some distance between the two of them. Setzer quickly got back up and groaned. "I'm not supposed to lose!"

Dashing at full speed, Setzer went for a series of four strikes which Ace all dodged and glared at him for a split-second before putting all his strength into a strong smash right under his chin that sent him flying really high before landing with a loud thud. The champ groaned before falling again.

"Ace! Ace!" the crowd cheered in excitation. Setzer got back up and simply smirked as he quietly sneaked away...before suddenly joining everyone in cheering for Ace. Okay, maybe he wasn't that much of an arrogant jerk as Ace though after all.

"The winner of the match and our new Struggle champion, AXEL "ACE" FOX!" the announcer said which made the crowd cheer louder as he then went to give two things to Ace: a trophy which was shaped like circular wind patterns that had four pearl on each tip, a red, a yellow, a green, and a blue one, and a championship belt with golden plates that showed the Struggle logo.

He looked at his two rewards before turning to the cheering crowd and smiled as he lifted his title belt in the air, sharing his victory with everyone.


	4. The Genesis Keyblade

**Yo, guys! I know I said that I wanted to discontinue this story, but after encouragement from my friends, I decided to keep the story of Axel "Ace" Fox going on.**

* * *

After winning the Struggle tournament, defeating Setzer to become the new champion, Ace returned home to show his trophy to a visibly happy Alex before putting it on his nightstand and going to get a well-deserved sleep.

Hoever, it wasn't exactly the kind of sleep he hoped to get.

"Where am I?" The young boy was standing on a strange glass platform in the middle of endless darkness. He stepped around and even called for someone, but didn't received any response. Well, not instantly.

 _"You have been chosen..."_

"Huh?" Ace looked up. "Who said that?"

 _"Choose your weapon..."_

As the strange voice spoke again, a light came up from the dark sky and something slowly ascended into Ace's hands. It was some kind of sword **(To give you an idea, it's like Sora's Keyblade, but the handle is bronze instead of golden and the blade is shaped like that of a machete with flames patterns on it)** that Ace never saw before. He made some move with it: it was light and he could move it around with one hand.

 _"The Genesis Keyblade. The weapon that carries the flames of will that destroy evil and make sure the Guardian of Keys keep fighting on. Is that the power you wish?"_

"Hum... Yes, I think?" Ace replied.

 _"Then the door is open to you..."_

As the mysterious voice said that, a strange door appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the platform. Ace decided to step forward and open it, getting absorbed into a huge light...

XXX

Axel moaned as he sat up in his bedroom. It was still night time, but he felt as awake as ever. "What was that dream? It felt so strange-What the heck?!"

He realized in surprise that the strange sword he got in his dream was laying on his legs right over his blanket. Taking it into his hand, Ace felt a warm feeling taking over his heart. A good warm feeling. When he felt like that, he would always go to the same place.

He turned his head toward his good owl Alex who was sleeping inside his cage and mumbled: "See ya later" before putting his normal clothes on and walking out of his house. Once outside, he headed to the train station which was still open at this time and bought a ticket for the beach. Hopping into the next train, Ace took a seat and watched the beautiful sky filled with stars and the full moon by the window as the train traversed across the landscape.

By the time he arrived, Ace immediately went to the beach. Walking on the soft sand underneath his shoes, he watched as the aforementioned full moon and stars were shining on the sea before him with waves softly falling on the shore, bringing a soft melody that Ace always loved. The young boy sat down, trying to enjoy the view with the warm feeling he had in his heart because of the Genesis Keyblade.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in the middle of the beach, sending tons of sand fly away because of the wind so strong that the boy had to cover his eyes with his hands so as not to become blind. A man and a woman appeared in the middle of the beam. Ace almost jumped back because of this. Once the light was gone, he could get a better view of the two characters. In fact, they did not look like people at all, but rather big birds.

The man was tall, thin, and looked old enough. His body was covered with hazel feathers except his belly was white and his eyes were yellow globes with small black circles in the middle. He had a huge yellow beak as a mouth in the middle of his face. He was dressed in a jacket as yellow as a banana connected to light trousers that swept the ground up close, preventing him from seeing his feet. He looked like a huge hawk.

The woman was very much like a hawk, except that she was more like a snowy owl with her plumage as white as a cloud with a few black spots. She was beautiful. Her eyes exactly like those of the other man reflected the light of the moon. His body was thin and dressed in a light blue karate jacket and jogging that also covered her feet. Her beak was black, unlike that of her friend.

The two being looked all around before noticing Ace. "Oh, hello young man," the falcon said.

Ace pointed his sword toward them while trembling. "W-Who are you? Where do you come from?"

The woman widened her eyes in surprise. "Where did you get the Genesis Keyblade?!"

"Huh...well, I just received him inside a dream. Why?"

The two giant birds exchanged a glance before looking back at him. "Are Ace?" the woman asked.

Ace widened his eyes in surprise. "H-How do you know my name?! And who the heck are you?"

"Oh, what was I thinking? We forgot to introduce ourselves," the falcon said before clearing his throat. "My name is Aldred and this is my beautiful mate, Sossial."

"You are the Guardian of The Keys, Ace," the female named Sossial said.

"What?" Ace rose a curious eye brow and lowered his blade. "Huh, I don't know what you two saw today at the Struggle Tournament, but I must be at least two years of training away from being guardian of whatsoever."

"We are magicians from another world," Aldred pointed out. "We came here to search for you because the whole Kingdom Hearts needs you."

Before Ace could ask anything else, he took notice of yellow eyes gathering around them. Suddenly, dark shadows crawled around them and took form of imp-like creatures with yellow eyes. Aldred and Sossial looked surprised.

"Heartless?! I didn't knew they could come here!" the falcon said.

"Looks like it!" Sossial said with taking her fighting stance. "Ace! If you wanna use the Genesis Keyblade, now's the time!"

Ace gulped before looking at the creatures who were closing in and took his fighting stance...


	5. Off to a new world

**In the previous chapter: Ace made a dream during which he received a weapon called the Genesis Keyblade. He then traveled to the beach and met two strange beings named Sossial and Aldred. But right now, he is about to fight a bunch of creatures called Heartless with his new weapon.**

* * *

As the little dark creatures approached, Ace used his Genesis Keyblade to cut them down with long yet fast swings like the ones he usually did in Struggle fights. Aldred and Sossial joined in the fight as well by summoning their owl Keyblades which had falcon and snowy owl wings respectively. They were moving pretty fast and took down many Heartless too.

"Fire!" Aldred said and summoned fire to burn a group of Heartless.

"Thunder!" shouted Sossial and shot a jet of thunder to do the same with more creatures.

Before long, the trio had defeated all the Heartless, leaving them alone on the once again calm beach. Sossial made her Keyblade disappear before turning to Ace.

"You're a very skilled fighter, Ace," she complimented. "I understand now why the Genesis Keyblade have chosen you."

"Thanks," Ace said, accepting the compliment. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me about?"

"Oh yes," the snowy owl woman said, remembering the conversation. "You are the Guardian of Keys, Ace. It's a title given every thousand years to a being who have the will to defend and protect those who needs it. The Genesis Keyblade always choose the one who is worth of holding this title."

"You know, there has been many great Keyblade wielders since the end of the Keyblade War, but those who had the chance to hold the Genesis Keyblade were pretty special ones," Aldred remarked.

"Kayblade War? What's that?" Ace asked with a confused look.

"That's another subject," Sossial remarked. "The thing is the Kingdom Hearts need your help." Ace gave her another confused look. "The Kingdom Hearts are the sum of all the hearts that have released from the Heartless by Keyblades."

"Okay, and what does it have to do with me?" Ace asked.

"An evil group named Organization XIII seek out to take the power of the Kingdom Hearts for themselves," Aldred explained. "This is why you must travel across the worlds to find where they are hiding and prevent them from reaching their objective."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Sossial smiled and snapped her fingers. A big light shined, forcing Ace to cover his eyes and, once she faded away, allowing him to look again, he saw a rather strange ship had appeared on the beach. If he was to describe it, he'd say it looked like a toy made of cubes, polygons and pyramids.

"This is a Gummi Ship," Aldred said. "Don't worry; it's easy to drive and it will lead you to all the worlds you need to reach."

Ace starred at the duo of birds before looking back to the direction in which was Twilight Town and then back at them again. "Must I go now? I don't have time to say goodbye to my friends?"

"Time is running short," Sossial said. "If you wanna save the Kingdom Hearts, you need to leave as soon as possible. Don't worry though: you'll return here as soon as it's over."

Ace just nodded and embarked into the Gummi Ship's control board, sitting at the control board and the round window closed itself over him.

"Good luck, my friend," Adlred said before he and sossial disappeared in light again.

Ace nodded and looked at the board which had nothing but a set of control sticks and a red button in the middle. Pressing on it, the Gummi Ship started trembling and took off in the air, driving into the sky at full speed. While he was surprised, Ace quickly got adjusted to the speed and calmly controlled the ship.

 **(Sorry if it's not very descriptive, but I don't have a clue about how the process of travelling between worlds looks like.)**

After many long minutes, Ace came out of this seemingly endless tunnel. "Arrival in Ahch-To!" a robotic voice belonging to the ship said.

From the sky, Ahch-To appeared to be a world of nothing but deep blue oceans. Dotting the oceans, however, were rocky island archipelagos covered with green trees and grass. The ship made its way toward a particularly island which was rather big, landing on the beach.

Ace jumped out of it and looked all around, at the waves hitting the wall and the birds flying around.

"Who are you?" He quickly turned around to see a cloaked figure making its way toward him. "Oh, you must be the kid Aldred and Sossial told me of before they left to meet King Mickey."

"Huh, who are you?" Ace asked with a confused look.

The figure removed his hood to reveal an old man with grey hair and beard and some wrinkles on his face. "My name is Luke Skywalker and I'm gonna teach you the way of fighting with a sword."


	6. Lana Lanapanda Crucifia Valentine

**I wanna thank my new friend who started reading this story. I promise I'm gonna give it my best for you!**

* * *

Right after meeting the legendary Master Luke Skywalker, Ace started his training and boy was it hard. After winning the Struggle Tournament and defeating Setzer, Ace had though that he became one of the best close combat fighters ever. He now realized how wrong he has been.

The old man proved himself to be quite grumpy, criticizing every little mistakes Ace did - and apparently, that was a lot. Not only did he had to learn how to swing his Genesis Keyblade 'correctly instead of like a chicken with no head', but he even had to help the old man get strange milk from big creatures (which tasted strange, but that was still better than drinking sea water), jump between two islands with a huge perch to help with his balance, go out during big storms to grab fishes that only came out during this weather, and finally, getting story lessons about a thing named 'Force' Ace barely understood.

"Is that really necessary?"

Now, as night was about to fall, Skywalker led Ace to a cave at the feet of the island. It seemed pretty gloomy inside there as he could barely see anything.

"I'm tired from today's training. And what's inside there anyways?" Ace asked.

"To become strong, the warrior needs to train specially when he's tried," the old man simply said. "As for what's hiding in there, you'll have to see for yourself. The ability to face the unknown is another major skill for a warrior. And you barely know anything about this Organisation XIII or all the worlds ahead of you. So this cave will be a good first step."

Sighing in annoyance, Ace stopped asking questions and stepped inside the cave. It was dark and smelled very bad. Not to mention the air was humid. Ace waited for his eyes to get adjusted to the dark before walking further in there.

The boy wandered around in those caves for many minutes before finding a pretty interesting room which contained some kind of coffin. "Huh? A coffin? What's that doing in this place?" he asked with giving the wooden structure a little kick.

The top suddenly flew off and crashed on the rocky ground beside. By doing so, it revealed something inside: a girl. She seemed to be around Ace's age with pale skin and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a dark red hoodie with a green shirt underneath it, blue jeans, black boots, and a red toque on her head as well as black wool fingerless gloves.

The girl groaned a bit before shooting her eyes open and standing up in a sitting position, looking at Ace. The boy just stuttered: "Hum...hi there?"

She just looked at him with what could be described as boredom. "...Never seen you before. You must leave."

Ace just blinked his eyes curiously. "What were you doing in this coffin? Were you trapped?"

The girl shook her head. "I was having a nightmare. My long sleep has given me time to atone."

"What are you saying?" Ace asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This is my room." She laid back down, looking to return to her sleep.

"Wait!" Ace said, preventing her from falling asleep. "The Kingdom Hearts are in danger: some evil organisation is looking to steal all of its power. Think you can help me stopping them?"

The girl just sat up and starred at him again. It took many seconds before she talked: "You're a Keyblade wielder, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Ace asked curiously.

The girl suddenly pulled out a three-barreled pistol with a Cerberus patterns and shot a laser above Ace's shoulder. Surprised, the boy turned around to see a Heartless like the ones who attacked him, Sossial and Aldred on the beach fade to darkness. However, there was many more behind.

"Heartless aren't the kind to attack anybody for no apparent reason," the girl said and suddenly jumped out of the coffin, taking out a second pistol and started shooting down all the Heartless down with lasers.

"Woah!" Ace exclaimed, surprised that she could take those monsters down so easily while he had an hard time with his Genesis Keyblade. "What are those pistols?"

"I call them the Dirge Of Cerberus," she replied without turning to look at him. "I got an offer for you: there's a man I wanna kill. If you swear to help me become strong enough to do so, I'll help you in your quest."

Ace looked curiously. "A man? Who?"

"I don't know his name, but he have long silver hair and is dressed in black. He also have one wing on his back. Just help me find him, and I'll help you on your quest. Deal?"

Ace though about it. The idea of killing didn't sound really good to him, but again, he didn't knew who she was referring to: maybe it was someone who deserved to die. It was a small price to pay in exchange of having a shooter like her with him.

"Okay, you got a deal," he said with showing a thumb up. "Oh, by the way, we didn't introduce ourselves, did we? My name is Ace."

The girl slowly turned around to look at him with a smile. "Ace huh? I'm Lana Lanapanda Crucifia Valentine. Just call me Lana."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lana is based on one of my real life friends. You might noticed that she is also very similar to a certain Final Fantasy character. Yeah, it's because she's a real big fan and I wanted to make her happy.**

 **Except that, thanks again and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.**


	7. Porg problems

**I wanted to update sooner, but I have so many things to work on at the same time. Man!**

* * *

After meeting Lana Lanapanda Crucifia Valentine (boy, that's a long name!), Ace brought his new friend back to where Luke Skywalker lived and introduced her. The old former Jedi was a bit surprised to hear her story and never finding her casket before, despite all the time he lived on this island.

Night time fell and Lana made a little camp fire where she planned to eat a little sandwich given to her by Skywalker while he was having a little chat with Ace. sitting down on a lodge, she took her sandwich in her hands after letting it warm up near the campfire for a bit. However, before she could take a bite out of it, a little noise caused her to stop and notice four little intruders.

Near the fire were standing four little puffin-like creatures with seal heads - porgs she thought they were called. They starred at her sandwich then up at her with their big black eyes.

"No, zoof!" she said, waving her hand in their direction to scare and make them fly off. Smiling in satisfaction, she was about to eat her sandwich...only for another noise to interrupt her again.

This time, it was another porg, thought this one looked way younger than the others and made cut noise with his lower mouth trembling cutely. Lana starred at her sandwich and then back at him to see he was still giving her the puppy look that could make anyone crack.

It worked.

"Argh! Take it, I don't want it anymore," Lana sighed annoyingly with tossing her sandwich at the little porg who immediately picked it up in his mouth and flew away with it.

Ace and Skywalker watched the scene from afar and Ace chuckled in amusement. "Looks like she's not as dark as I thought. She got a little sweet spot for adorable things."

"Trust me, that wasn't a smart move," Skywalker simply said. "You give them food and they will follow you everywhere you go for the rest of your life."

Ace turned his head toward the old man. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, now that you got company, you're gonna need a bigger Gummi Ship before traveling to the next world," he responded.

"And where am I supposed to get a new one?" Ace asked.

Luke just pointed behind the young boy who turned around and saw two little chipmunks dressed like mechanicians standing at his feet with smiles. He jumped a bit as he didn't expected to see that at all.

"Hello, mate!" one of them exclaimed in joy. "My name's Chip and this is my brother, Dale!"

"We're here to help you create a new Gummi Ship!" the chipmunk named Dale exclaimed in joy.

"B-But...?! Where did you came from? And how do you know about making Gummi Ships?" Ace asked, swimming in total confusion.

"Hey, that's our job, mate," Chip said. "Whenever you give us a call, Chip n' Dale come to bring the modifications your Gummi Ship needs. Now let's get to work!"

* * *

Moments later, the Gummi Ship was now bigger than before and looked like the Millenium Falcon but made of toys. Chip n' Dale did a great job.

"Cool!" Ace said with a smile. "With this little wonder, there's gonna be plenty of space for Lana and I." He then turned toward Luke. "Are you gonna come with us, Skywalker?"

The old man shook his head and told the chipmunks he was satisfied of the work, letting them jump into a portal and leave. "Sossial and Aldred only asked me to train you to master the Genesis Keyblade and nothing else. Now, you need to get to a world called Hollow Bastion; they told me they will be waiting for you there."

Ace nodded and held his hand forward. "Thanks for your help, Skywalker." Luke just starred at Ace's hand and then walked away without shaking it. Ace glanced in confusion as the old man returned in his house without saying anything else. Shrugging, Ace walked over to Lana instead. "Alright, Lana, it's time for us to leave. My friends made us a new Gummi Ship to get to the next world."

And so, Ace got inside the Gummi Ship with Lana and sat at the board control post which was bigger and with thousands of buttons. Luckily Chip n Dale left the instructions behind so that the young ones could make it work. Pressing on the right commands, the Gummi Ship took off the island toward the sky and then back into the seemingly endless tunnel.

"Alright, here we go for the next world," Ace said optimistically.

"Do you know what's our destination?" Lana asked, laying back into her chair.

"Skywalker told me we need to reach a world called Hollow Bastion, but I don't know how many worlds away it is. Guess we'll find out in time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go eat something," Ace said and got up from his chair to go at the kitchen and eat a bit.

Lana just chuckled a bit. Shen then felt a weight on her shoulder followed by chirping like noises. Turning her head, she was surprised to see the same little porg to whom she gave her sandwich standing on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, you?!"

* * *

 **Alright, Ace and Lana left Luke Skywalker's island and are now on their way toward Hollow Bastion. And they're stuck with a porg XD**

 **So which world do you think they will come across before reaching their destination? It can be any world owned by Disney, including Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars (but you already knew that). I let you guess ;)**


	8. Arrival in Agrabah

**Time for Ace's team to enter their first world!**

* * *

Ace and Lana were still traveling toward the next world on their Gummi Ship. Lana was sitting back in her chair, watching as her friend played with their new porg companion which he affectionately decided to call "Bobby", tossing him a little ball.

"Hehe, who's a funny little porg? Yes, it's you," Ace happily cooed as he tossed the ball again for Bobby to catch it in his mouth and bring it back to him.

"Do we really have to bring that little thing along? Can't we just drop it at the next world?" Lana asked, clearly not holding the little creature in her heart.

"No way, Lana! If this little guy came into our ship, it's because he wanna stay with us. Right, little guy?" he asked with holding his finger for the little puffin with a seal face to nibble.

 _"Attention! Attention!"_ the ship suddenly called. _"We are about to enter the Ancient Highway!"_

Ace looked up curiously. "Ancient Highway? Strange name..."

However, next thing they knew, the group came out of the endless tunnel and entered what seemed like an highway of stone with Arabian buildings all around in the background. But that wasn't the problem. What was were the strange creature that popped out of nowhere and started shooting laser shots at them.

"Wow, who, what?!" Ace exclaimed, barely understanding what was going on.

Lana didn't really understood either but grabbed the commands and started shooting at the creatures anyway.

 **(Honestly, I'm not sure to understand what's the point of the Gummi Ship parts, but it's always fun to have a little shot 'em all part)**

Luckily for them, Lana was a good shooter and managed to take down all the monsters as they appeared before them. While Ace was doing his best to drive them through this mess for a highway, Bobby jumped on the control panel and started screaming out of fear (like in the movie), thinking they were gonna die.

Luckily, with Lana's shooting skills combined with Ace's driving ones, they made it through this highway and ended up reaching another tunnel through a door lock shaped portal.

"Man!" Ace sighed with laying back on his chair and removing his cap to rub his head. "What a ride!"

"Your bird friends should have warned us about getting into shooting war zones like this!" Lana with a visibly annoyed look. Ace just shrugged with a nervous smile.

 _"Attention! Attention!"_ the ship called again. _"We are entering the world of Agrabah!"_

They arrived at the end of the tunnel and a huge light enveloped them...

* * *

The Gummi Ship exited on what looked like a desert world. It landed on a vast sand floor right before some kind of Arabian city with stone walls surrounding it and a large palace visible in the distance. Ace and Lana walked out of their ship to get greeted by the strong heat.

"So this is the first world we have to get through, huh?" Lana asked.

"Yup. Man, if I knew this was going to be this hot, I would've brought my swimsuit," Ace remarked. He then saw Bobby coming out of the ship and trying to follow them. "No, no, Bobby; you stay in the ship and wait for us to return, okay?"

"Let's start by getting into this town," Lana said and walked toward said town, Ace following her after convincing Bobby to stay behind.

The inside of the town was pretty Arabian, like in stories Ace used to read: crowded streets, markets everywhere, and pretty girls dancing here and there. Many sellers were trying to sell stuff to the duo and while Ace was tempted a lot, Lana made it clear that they were not going to buy anything from those so-called scammers.

When they reached a calmer and less occupied street, they were met by a little red and blue parrot who flew down near them. "Huh, hello?" Lana said.

"Who are you folks? I've never seen you around here!" the parrot said with a pretty strong voice.

"I'm Ace and this is Lana-"

"Yeah, whatever! I need to find Aladdin and Jasmine to apologize to them! I swear I turned my feathers for the best!" he started saying, though the two others had no clue about what he was talking.

"Huh, sorry but you got us lost," Ace said with scratching the side of his head. "Who are Aladdin and Jasmine? And why do you wanna apologize to them for?"

"You guys really don't have a clue?!" the parrot asked in disbelief. "Jasmine is the princess of this city and daughter of the king! As for Aladdin, he's the hero that saved us all from Jafar with whom I got trapped inside a lamp for more time than I can think of!"

"And why did you got trapped in there?" Lana asked with crossing her arms.

Before the parrot could respond, figures appeared out of nowhere, revealing themselves to be Heartless. however, they were not like the ones Ace and Lana faced previously. They had a thin, nimble body structure with dark brown skin and yellow, glowing eyes. They seemed to wear a white balaclava over their head, orange bracelets, a flat, yellow hat, and a yellow-orange cape. They also wore baggy pants that were yellow-orange with white lower legs, a red, sash-like belt, and black boots with toes that curled upward. They had four-fingered hands and very thin legs and arms. they had Heartless emblem on their chest. They were also wielding two crescent-shaped scimitars that had silver guards and handles, red inner edges, and black outer ones; the hilts were screwed on, allowing them to be shifted around and to have the scimitars attached to each other akin to a chakram.

"Watch out!" the parrot panicked and flew up to hide behind the two friends.

"Heartless!" Ace exclaimed as he summoned his Genesis Keyblade while Lana took out her Dirge Of Cerberus pistols.

* * *

 **Ace, Lana and Bobby arrived into the world of Aladdin. Now, they must defend the parrot (who is Iago, for those of you who didn't got it already) from Luna Bandits Heartless.**

 **Yes, this chapter takes place after the first Aladdin movie and will slightly be based on the Return of Jafar movie. I know it sucked, but like I said, this is an alternate universe for Kingdom Hearts 2.**


	9. Meeting the princess

Ace quickly summoned his Genesis Keyblade and started cutting through the Heartless attacking his group. Unfortunately, these ones were harder than the previous ones he faced as they took more hit to defeat and they were also quick enough to block with their half-moon scimitar and also counter-attack. Lana had a pretty hard time shooting them down too.

"Where are they coming from?" Ace asked as he dodged a Heartless' attack before grabbing him by the cape and throwing him away.

"I don't know, but if it keeps going like this, we'll get overwhelmed in no time!" Lana said as she kept shooting with her laser pistols. The Heartless managed to block some of her shots with their half-moon scimitars which badly affected her kill count. "Let's get out of here!"

Seeing that retreat was their only option, the two friends ran away by a set of staircases that led on the roofs and jumped from one to another, the Heartless following behind. Lana sometimes took time to turn around and shot a laser at them in hopes of slowing their progress down a bit. Eventually, the duo made it inside a little abandoned house and saw the Heartless were no longer following them.

"Phew! I think we lost them," Ace said with pushing a sigh and sitting back against a wall.

"Those Heartless were not the same we faced back in the island," Lana remarked with looking out by the window.

"Yeah, we should find a name for them." Ace rubbed his chin for a bit before snapping his fingers. "I got it! How about the "Luna Bandits"? Because they have weapons shaped like moons and they dress like bandits."

Before Lana could voice her opinion, the red parrot suddenly flew in through the window. "By the way, my name is Iago," he said, as if the whole thing with the Luna Bandits never happened.

"I'm Ace, and this is Lana," the boy casually said. "So tell me, Iago, where can we find this Aladdin and Jasmine?"

"They're at the palace of course," he replied. "Say, if you're heading there, think you could leave a good word about me?"

"Sure, why not," Lana said with a shrug. "Let's go, Ace."

* * *

The duo accompanied by Iago made its way through the city of Agrabah and toward the big palace that could be seen in the distance. Because of it, it was easy to know which way to go. They soon reached the main gates and entered the royal garden (which were surprisingly open to everyone) where there were beautiful trees and little ponds.

They spotted someone standing alone in a corner. A woman. She had bronze skin with a pretty curvy figure and was dressed in a light blue top with bicep straps, harem pants and pointy shoes. She had long, dark hair tied into a waist-length ponytail and a golden necklace around her neck.

She turned toward the intruders. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ace, nice to meet you...?" Ace said, waiting for her name.

"I'm Princess Jasmine," the beautiful young woman introduced herself.

"You're Princess Jasmine?!" Ace asked in surprise before quickly bowing. "Your Majesty."

"I'm Lana," she also introduced herself with a little bow.

"We've met Heartless moments ago. Is there any problem around here?" Ace asked with getting back up.

"I think we're all right for now," the princess replied.

"What about your friend, Aladdin? We heard about him before coming here. Is he alright?" Lana asked.

Jasmine suddenly looked down sadly. "I haven't heard about him since a few days. Ever since defeating Jafar, he got bored of life at the palace. He decided to return at the Cave of Wonders for the excitation and the thrills, but he never returned since. I hope nothing wrong happened to him..."

Ace and Lana exchanged looks before turning back to the princess. "Maybe we could go check for him? We're a pretty strong duo, y'know."

Princess Jasmine looked up at them, her face shining again. "You would do that? That's so generous of you!"

"Hehe, what do you want? We're heroes for that," Ace said with a cocky smile and rubbed his nose. "Let's go, Lana," he added with turning toward the exit while his friend just shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

And so, the two friends walked through the city and all the way to the exit. According to the map they bought at the market along with a few healing potions in case of need, the Cave of Wonders the princess talked about was located not too far from the city.

It didn't took very long for them to spot the cave in question whose entrance was in the form of a strange tiger face coming out from the ground with its jaw wide open, as if inviting them to enter.

"Huh, you sure we should enter this? It looks like a trap," Lana remarked, unsure.

"Don't worry; if Aladdin entered this with no problems, it should be okay for us too," Ace said with optimism. "But, hum...care to enter first?"

Lana rolled her eyes and just walked in. "If I die in there, I'm gonna come back from the dead to kick your butt..."


	10. The Cave of Wonder

Ace quickly summoned his Genesis Keyblade and started cutting through the Heartless attacking his group. Unfortunately, these ones were harder than the previous ones he faced as they took more hit to defeat and they were also quick enough to block with their half-moon scimitar and also counter-attack. Lana had a pretty hard time shooting them down too.

"Where are they coming from?" Ace asked as he dodged a Heartless' attack before grabbing him by the cape and throwing him away.

"I don't know, but if it keeps going like this, we'll get overwhelmed in no time!" Lana said as she kept shooting with her laser pistols. The Heartless managed to block some of her shots with their half-moon scimitars which badly affected her kill count. "Let's get out of here!"

Seeing that retreat was their only option, the two friends ran away by a set of staircases that led on the roofs and jumped from one to another, the Heartless following behind. Lana sometimes took time to turn around and shot a laser at them in hopes of slowing their progress down a bit. Eventually, the duo made it inside a little-abandoned house and saw the Heartless were no longer following them.

"Phew! I think we lost them," Ace said with pushing a sigh and sitting back against a wall.

"Those Heartless were not the same we faced back in the island," Lana remarked with looking out by the window.

"Yeah, we should find a name for them." Ace rubbed his chin for a bit before snapping his fingers. "I got it! How about "Luna Bandits"? Because they have weapons shaped like moons and they dress like bandits."

Before Lana could voice her opinion, the red parrot suddenly flew in through the window. "By the way, my name is Iago," he said as if the whole thing with the Luna Bandits never happened.

"I'm Ace, and this is Lana," the boy casually said. "So tell me, Iago, where can we find this Aladdin and Jasmine?"

"They're at the palace of course," he replied. "Say, if you're heading there, think you could leave a good word about me?"

"Sure, why not," Lana said with a shrug. "Let's go, Ace."

* * *

The duo accompanied by Iago made its way through the city of Agrabah and toward the big palace that could be seen in the distance. Because of it, it was easy to know which way to go. They soon reached the main gates and entered the royal garden (which were surprisingly open to everyone) where there were beautiful trees and little ponds.

They spotted someone standing alone in a corner. A woman. She had bronze skin with a pretty curvy figure and was dressed in a light blue top with bicep straps, harem pants, and pointy shoes. She had long, dark hair tied into a waist-length ponytail and a golden necklace around her neck.

She turned toward the intruders. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ace, nice to meet you...?" Ace said, waiting for her name.

"I'm Princess Jasmine," the beautiful young woman introduced herself.

"You're Princess Jasmine?!" Ace asked in surprise before quickly bowing. "Your Majesty."

"I'm Lana," she also introduced herself with a little bow.

"We've met Heartless moments ago. Is there any problem here?" Ace asked with getting back up.

"I think we're all right for now," the princess replied.

"What about your friend, Aladdin? We heard about him before coming here. Is he alright?" Lana asked.

Jasmine suddenly looked down sadly. "I haven't heard about him since a few days. Ever since defeating Jafar, he got bored of life at the palace. He decided to return at the Cave of Wonders for the excitation and the thrills, but he never returned since. I hope nothing wrong happened to him..."

Ace and Lana exchanged looks before turning back to the princess. "Maybe we could go check for him? We're a pretty strong duo, y'know."

Princess Jasmine looked up at them, her face shining again. "You would do that? That's so generous of you!"

"Hehe, what do you want? We're heroes for that," Ace said with a cocky smile and rubbed his nose. "Let's go, Lana," he added with turning toward the exit while his friend just shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

And so, the two friends walked through the city and all the way to the exit. According to the map they bought at the market along with a few healing potions in case of need, the Cave of Wonders the princess talked about was located not too far from the city.

It didn't take very long for them to spot the cave in question whose entrance was in the form of a strange tiger face coming out from the ground with its jaw wide open as if inviting them to enter.

"Huh, you sure we should enter this? It looks like a trap," Lana remarked, unsure.

"Don't worry; if Aladdin entered this with no problems, it should be okay for us too," Ace said with optimism. "But, hum...care to enter first?"

Lana rolled her eyes and just walked in. "If I die in there, I'm gonna come back from the dead to kick your butt..."

The duo stepped inside the giant head and found themselves walking down a path of sand which led them into a world that looked straight out of an Indiana Jones movie. It was so huge that Ace and Lana took almost a full hour to reach the bottom which was filled with treasures like golden coins and rubies.

"Whoa! You've seen all this gold?!" Ace exclaimed in awe. "We are rich!"

"Calm down, KeyBoy," Lana deadpanned. "We didn't come here for gold but to find Aladdin. And besides, if it's like in those old adventure movies, there's gotta be a trap for this gold." She suddenly heard a noise and narrowed her ears. "Someone's here."

It was probably Aladdin, but the two friends still took out their weapons for good measure. They walked to the end of the room and saw two figures looking at a golden item into which was carved different colors of gems. They seemed to try and decide if they should take it out or not.

One of them was a female snake - a Naga to be precise. While her lower body was a long tail, her upper body was that of a human. She had turquoise scales and jade green eyes. Her attire consisted of a pink tube top around her chest, a pink veil over her mouth, and pink gloves with holes for the three fingers of her hands.

The other looked like a female raven with a human-shaped body. Her feathers were dark and smooth while her beak and talons were grey and her eyes were green. Her hair feathers were tied into a ponytail by a magenta band. Her dress consisted of a tight dark blue top on her chest and shoulders which left her tummy exposed, a purple scarf around her neck, a pair of dark blue trousers held in place by a purple sash which was strangely positioned to expose her right hip while covering her left one. Additionally, she had a silver piercing in her navel, a wooden bow in her wing, and a bag of arrows tied to her back.

"Who are these gals?" Lana quietly asked.

"No idea, but-" Ace got interrupted as he heard a little scream coming from behind. Turning around, he saw a familiar porg standing there. "Bobby! What are you doing here? I told you to wait for us in the Gummi Ship." The little space puffin just stared at Ace with his big black eyes. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you for long, can I?"

"Don't move!"

Ace widened his eyes and turned around to see the female raven pointing an arrow at him while the female snake seemed ready to attack. Lana stood up and pointed her dual guns at them, ready to shoot too.

"Hey, hey, calm down! We didn't come here for trouble!" Ace said, raising his hands in defense. "We just came here looking for our friend Aladdin."

"Aladdin? The handsome thief boy?" the female Naga asked.

"Yes, you've seen him?" Lana asked without lowering her pistols.

"We did, but you missed him by minutes; he returned to Agrabah for an emergency," the raven explained.

"Really?" Seeing as there were no hostilities between them, everyone lowered their weapon down. "Why did he came here? And how could he leave without us seeing him?" Ace asked.

"No idea," the Naga said. "By the way, my name's Charming Snake. And this is my friend Sairi D. Forest."

"I'm Ace. And this is Lana," he also introduced them with a smile and hand wave. "So what are you girls doing here?"

"We came here for the same thing as everyone; getting treasures," Sairi replied. "Our Gummi Ship has crashed upon arrival; we need muney to buy a new one."

"Really? Maybe we can help you with that."

"We'll talk about it later. For now, let's get back in town to go see Aladdin and Jasmine!" Lana said and firmly grabbed Ace's arm, dragging him toward the cave's exit.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated this story for an eternity, but I recently started playing Kingdom Hearts 3...AND I'M IN LOVE WITH IT!**

 **This gave me the KH rush I needed to continue this story. So, Ace, Lana and Bobby met two new OCs of mine. We'll if they will join them on their quest.**


	11. Volcanic & Blizzard Lord

**It's time for Ace's party to face their first boss!**

* * *

After going out of the Cave of Wonder, Ace, Lana, Sairi, Charing Snake, and Bobby rushed back to the city of Agrabah and toward the city's palace. Once they arrived at the entrance court, they found Princess Jasmine tending to a pretty handsome man who was accompanied by a little monkey with a hat.

"Princess!" Ace called as he rushed at their side.

"You returned!" Jasmine said upon seeing Ace coming. "Ace, Lana, this is Aladdin, the friend I told you about."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Ace," he said with extending his hand so that Aladdin could shake it. "Princess Jasmine sent me and my friends to help you."

"That's cool," Aladdin said with a smile despite being visibly in pain. "This is my best friend Abuu," he said with pointing at the monkey who smiled and swung his hat.

"You look terrible; what happened?" Lana asked.

"Two horrible monsters came out of nowhere just as he returned and injured him," Jasmine explained. "They were very large and hard black and red hearts symbols."

"They were Heartless then," Ace deduced.

"Huh, they wouldn't happen to be THESE monsters?" Sairi asked by pointing behind the team.

Everyone turned around to see two large figures standing before them. "Yes; Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord!" Aladdin said.

The Blizzard Lord seems to be an obese, humanoid Heartless, but its actual upper body is rather thin. Its real body is dark-colored and almost entirely enveloped in a translucent, blue, icy shell that makes it appear much heavier. Only the Heartless's face is left uncovered, exposing its spherical, pitch-black head and glowing yellow eyes. The top of its head is decorated by several crystals made of ice. It wears a flowing, light blue cape that attaches to a thick, black and light blue-striped collar, secured by a red, circular gem. It also wears silver bracelets and a thick, gold necklace. Its lower body is covered by baggy, black pants with blue, zig-zagging patterns decorating the legs. Its feet are light blue and very small. The Blizzard Lord also wears a thick, silver belt decorated by four red gems and the Heartless symbol in its center. It carried a navy blue staff with ornate, light blue ice crystals decorating both ends.

The Volcanic Lord has a nearly identical body shape, but its "shell" is a translucent red-orange color and its "crown" resembles a tongue of flame, as opposed to the Blizzard Lord's ice crystals. Its cape is red and appears to be slightly more tattered than that of its partner. Its collar is red and maroon and is secured by a green gem. Its bracelets are gold, and it wears the same gold necklace as the Blizzard Lord. The Volcanic Lord's pants are maroon and are decorated by zig-zagging, red stripes that are vertical, as opposed to its partner's horizontal ones. Its shoes are orange and its belt is gold and decorated by green gems, with the Heartless emblem in the center. It carries a black staff with a spherical, molten rock with three yellow-orange spikes jutting out of it on one end, and a green stone on the other.

"Wow! Those guys are bigger than the ones we previously faced!" Ace remarked as he summoned his Genesis Keyblade. "Princess, take Aladdin to safety; we'll take on those guys!"

He didn't have to ask twice as Jasmine pulled Aladdin's arm over her shoulder and carried him away while Abuu followed his friend and Bobby just flew away while screaming in fear.

"You two know how to fight?" Lana asked Sairi and Charming Snake while pointing her pistols toward the Heartless.

"You bet we do," Sairi said and charged an arrow with her bow which she shot at the Blizzard Lord hitting him in the shoulder.

The Heartless did not appreciate that and swung his staff at the raven who dodged by swiftly backflipping. Blizzard Lord then blew an ice breath which created ice on the floor. Luckily, the heroes managed to dodge it. Volcanic Lord then rose his staff and shot six fireballs at the four warriors.

Lana rose her pistols and managed to shot them all down before they could hit them. Charming Snake slithered her way before Volcanic Lord and smirked behind her veil as she suddenly started _dancing_ of all things. It seemed to work as Volcanic Lord was in trance and could not look away from the beautiful snake.

"Sairi, now!" the snake said without stopping dancing.

The female raven suddenly charged another arrow, but her bow started shining with green light this time. "Creature Bane!" She shot her green energy-charged arrow right into the Heartless' head, making it explode into lava.

"Wow! That was a powerful attack," Ace remarked as the raven nodded and the snake winked at him. "Only one to go!"

He charged at the Blizzard Lord who shot ice crystals at the young Keyblade Wielder. This last one swiftly ducked underneath them and jumped to deliver a 5-hit combo into his stomach. Not doing much damage, the Heartless was about to hit him with his staff, only to get interrupted by a laser shot in the face from Lana. This stunned him long enough for Ace to charge his Genesis Keyblade with fire and slash at his head. Blizzard Lord was defeated and collapsed on the ground, turning into ice cubes.

"Victory!" Ace beamed with doing the victory sign with his hands.

* * *

"I promise you won't regret giving a second chance. Honest!" Iago said to Princess Jasmine.

"Uh, Princess Jasmine. Are you sure you want this pigeon in the coop?" Charming Snake asked. "I mean, he used to work for Jafar, didn't he?"

"Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well," the princess replied with a smile.

"Aw, sure, you're probably right," Charming Snake said with a giggle.

"And how much trouble can a noisy bird make?" Ace asked to which Lana scoffed, thinking about Bobby.

"You might just have a point there, Ace," Sairi said.

"What happens next, Ace?" Jasmine then asked him.

"Unfortunately, as good as this world seems, we still have to continue our journey to Hollow Bastion in hopes of saving the Kingdom Hearts. Our friends Alred and Sossial will be waiting for us there," Ace explained. He then turned toward Sairi and Charming Snake. "Hey, you girls wanna come along? Your Gummi Ship is broken, right? I wouldn't mind having two more butt kickers for our journey to the next world."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Charming Snake said with a smile. "Don't you think, Sairi?"

"Okay, we'll follow you until we get to our destination which is also Hollow Bastion. Big coincidence," the raven chuckled.

"ABU!" Just then, Aladdin returned, chasing after his monkey friend who had a red stone from the Cave of Wonder in his hands. However, he tripped and the stone landed in Ace's hands.

The little jewel started shining and flew up in the air, turning into some kind of keyhole. Getting his cue, Ace rose his Genesis Keyblade and shot a light beam into it, sealing the world from darkness.

"Ace...what is it?" Aladdin asked with a curious look.

"I think it's time for us to go," Ace simply replied after pulling his Keyblade away.

Jasmine wrapped her hands around Aladdin's arm and looked at the party. "Will you come back?"

Ace smiled. "We will. I promise."

After waving goodbye to Aladdin, Abu, and Jasmine, the four friends and Bobby started making their way back to the Gummi Ship outside the city. On their way, Lana smirked and leaned toward Ace.

"Say, Ace, you didn't invite those girls just because they are pretty, did you?" she mumbled.

Ace's face instantly turned red like a tomato and it wasn't because of the heat. "What?! Not at all! Why are you asking that?!"

"Yeah, right," Lana giggled and re-adjusted her glasses.

* * *

 **We're done with the first world of The Eternal Dream. I just finished the Toy Story world in KH 3 and I'm pumped up for new adventures.**

 **Now, I decided to take example on my friend, TheDragonSaver, and write some character bios:**

 **Axel "Ace" Fox: The Guardian of Keys on a mission to save the Kingdom Hearts. He originates from Twilight Town and uses the Genesis Keyblade.**

 **Lana Lanapanda Crucifia Valentine: A girl Ace found inside a coffin on the planet of Luke Skywalker. She joined him in hopes of getting revenge over a mysterious being. She fights using dual laser pistols.**

 **Bobby: A porg that Lana fed and who sneaked inside her and Ace's Gummi Ship as he got attached to them. Ace was the one who gave him the name "Bobby".**

 **Sairi D. Forest: A female raven thief Ace and Lana met in the Cave of Wonder. She's friend with Charming Snake and fights using a bow and arrows with mysterious powers.**

 **Charming Snake: A female and seductive Naga Ace and Lana met in the Cave of Wonder. She's friend with Sairi D. Forest and can charm her opponent thanks to a mysterious dance.**


	12. Into the sea

**Time to go to the next world of this story. One of my favorite movies of all time :)**

* * *

"Care to tell me about the Guardian of Keys' progression?" Delete asked.

"Why, whatever you mean?" Alt mockingly asked.

"I want to know if our Heartless have stopped him yet!" Delete impatiently asked.

"I'm afraid not; they found the Keyhole in Agrabah and are now heading to the next world," Ctrl replied.

"Why can't we just go take care of him ourselves? That way, he'll be down way faster," Tab said with an annoyed sigh.

"You know, that may actually be a good idea," Shift said. "If you have no problem with that, I think Tab should greet the Guardian's party in the next world, Majesty."

"Hmm... Very well then, you shall go now, Tab."

* * *

"Such an adorable little fuzzy ball!" Charming Snake beamed as she hugged Bobby.

Lana and Sairi, who were sitting in the Gummi Ship with her, giggled as they watched their reptilian comrade nuzzle the little porg who was letting out cute noises while in the arms of the lady Naga. She immediately got attached to the puffin with a seal head upon leaning eyes on him.

"You like Bobby, Charming Snake?" Ace asked with an amused smile as he brought a bowl of fruits for everyone.

"How could I not like him? Such a beautiful space puffin!" she cooed and nuzzled the little avian.

The party started eating their fruits together while chatting until Lana suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from the command board and pressed on a button.

"Looks like we're arriving at our next world," she said.

"Where is it?" Ace asked after finishing an apple.

"It's...in the ocean?" the red-haired girl said with a curious look. "Yep, the ocean, just off the coast of Australia."

"You mean...on an island or something?" Sairi asked.

"Nope, under the sea," Lana said. "Looks like we're gonna have to swim."

"You're kidding, right?" Sairi asked with a shocked look. "I'm a raven; my thing is flying and not swimming!"

"Come on Sairi; we once went to an underwater world - Antlantica or something - and we got turned into fishes to breathe underwater. It wasn't that bad," Charming Snake said with a smile behind her veil.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We're here," Lana said as their ship was now floating above the water.

"Alright, here we go everyone!" Ace said as the Gummi Ship's back door opened and everyone (except Bobby) jumped in the water down below.

As they found themselves in the underwater world, the four friends got surrounded by shining magic which changed their appearance. Ace was turned into a red and golden fish which looked straight out of Super Mario World and his Genesis Keyblade looked like a hook for fish. He still had his cap on.

Lana turned into a blue and silver fish with her glasses still on (which made her look funny). Sairi became a raven fish except her scales were their usual light black instead of being bronze and her eyes were yellow. Her purple scarf was still tied around her neck area. Finally, Charming Snake became an eel with lime green scales and her pink gloves on her wings.

"W-We're fishes?!" Lana exclaimed in surprise as she looked at her new body.

"This is so awesome!" Ace beamed in excitation. "I always wondered what it would be like to be a fish and live underwater. Let's go!"

The friends started swimming down. As they reached the bottom of the ocean, the four of them stopped to gaze at the beauty of the reef, surrounded by hundreds, maybe thousands of fish. Above them, Ace heard something odd.

"Is that a...motor?" he asked, just as a boat passed by. "Wow, this place is incredible," the boy continued to marvel at the view until he heard someone screaming.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN A BOAT?! PLEASE! A WHITE BOAT! THEY TOOK MY SON! MY SON! HELP ME, PLEASE!" yelled a clownfish, swimming frantically through the crowds of fish toward them.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Sairi as the clownfish swam straight into her. This pushed her back and caused her to hit a blue tang.

"Hey, watch it," said the blue tang.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm trying to find a boat. They took my son," said the frantic clownfish.

"A boat? Hey, I've seen one of those," the blue tang said. She was a female.

"You have? Where?" the clownfish asked, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Come on, follow me," the blue tang said, swimming away quickly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," the clownfish said as he chased after her.

"You think it's the Heartless?" Charming Snake asked.

"I dunno," Lana replied. "It sounds like someone just went fishing and caught his son. Still, it's the best lead we have, so..." Without another word, Lana swam after the two fishes, the rest of the party following behind.

The blue tang swam quickly for about thirty seconds before slowing down and glancing over her shoulder. She picked up the pace again and started swimming around in strange circles.

"Wow, this fish must really have a good memory to know the boat swam in such weird directions," Sairi mumbled.

"Something's odd," Lana replied. "Like..."

"Will you QUIT IT!" snapped the blue tang, turning on the fishes all of a sudden. "I'm trying to swim here!"

"What? But...you were showing me where the boat went," the clownfish said in confusion.

"A boat? Hey, I saw one of them. Follow me."

"Wait, wait, wait," the clownfish stopped her before she could swim away again. "You already said that."

"Oh, did I?" the blue tang asked. "I'm sorry. I suffer from short term memory loss."

"What?" the clownfish asked in disbelief. "You mean...great, now how am I supposed to find my son?"

"Hey, maybe we can help," Ace said, swimming up to them. "My name's Ace and those are my friends, Lana, Sairi, and Charming Snake."

"I'm Marlin," the clownfish introduced himself. "And there's probably not much point asking miss little forgetful her name."

"Dory," the blue tang also introduced herself.

"...And there's not much point trying to help since there's no way I'm finding that boat," said Marling, turning around to swim and continue his hopeless quest, only to run into a giant shark.

"Hello, fishes, my name is Bruce," the shark said with a sinister smirk which showed off his sharp teeth. "And I got something fun in store for you." Ace, Marlin, Lana, Charming Snake, and Sairi stared at the giant shark in fear while Dory looked kind of excited.

* * *

 **Yup, we're exploring the world of Finding Nemo this time. It's one of my favorite movies of all time!**

 **And who were those guys with strange names at the start? We'll find out soon.**


End file.
